Gone
by senzapaura1
Summary: Andy has a run in with someone she's never met. Who is the girl in the back of her squad car?
1. Chapter 1

Andy and Sam were rushing down to the warehouse that was notorious for trafficking prostitutes and drugs. They'd gotten a call from a girl in a bathroom, who, coincidentally, was asking for their help. Andy wouldn't be so apprehensive to go into this situation with someone she trusts with her life, but they'd never actually gotten a call from this drug house. They were both nervous because they had no clue what they were actually walking in to. The girl had called, and screamed for help, and then the line went dead. That's the whole story, that's the only story. That's all the girl gave them to go on. Sam doesn't even know how to breach this operation while keeping everyone alive.

"You nervous?" Andy asked after Sam had stopped the car. She knew him so well that it scared him sometimes.

"Yeah." Sam simply said. He checked his gun to make sure that it was loaded and McNally did the same. She took hers out of her holster and opened the door, keeping her gun behind her leg.

"What's the plan here?" Andy asked nervously. She was depending on him to make the first move, regardless of who was inside.

"I honestly don't have one right now. You got one?" Sam asked.

"You're not being sarcastic," Andy quickly noted.

"No." Sam replied.

"I say we go in as quietly as possible. Odds are it's going to be dark, there's going to be stuff everywhere that might not pertain to what we're trying to do here. The girl who called us was probably in the back of the warehouse because that's where the bathrooms are in this kind of architecture. But the question is, who are we really trying to save here?" McNally asked.

"Look, McNally, we're just trying to get everyone out without loss of life. So we're ordered not to shoot unless there's no doubt that someone is in danger, including us. We have to make sure we know who's who here," Sam finished.

"What do you mean?" McNally asked.

"There are usually girls who help these guys buy other girls. We just need to distinguish which prostitutes are real and which ones are actually just the business women." Sam spoke.

"They're prostitutes by choice," McNally said.

"Not here, McNally. We have to start as a line then merge to back- to- back." Sam gave instructions.

"We going in?" McNally asked one final question.

"You ready?" Sam asked. McNally just nodded back, as Sam quietly opened the door. They walked in, seeing a metallic style house littered with red and black lights. Visibility was decent, at best.

"Hello?" a woman shouted. She repeated herself as Sam and McNally traced the sound. They didn't respond in an attempt to not arise suspicion. They arrived at a door made out of wood that wasn't painted. McNally opened the door as Sam stood behind her, his back facing the door. A young girl, twenty at most, was sitting on a little bench, huddled into the corner. Her face was bruised and her dark brown hair hadn't been washed for days. McNally took her arm and quickly tried to retrace her steps, Sam walking backwards behind them.

"Hey!" a muscular voice yelled at them. He was in the shadows of a red light, which made him look sinister to Sam and Andy.

"Run," the girl quietly said, Sam and Andy obeyed. They heard steps behind them, but quickly shut the door that they came out of. Andy hid behind the cruiser with the girl while Sam crouched down behind the open door. The large man opened the door, and Sam shot him in the chest. The man had a gun in his hand, which Andy figured Sam had seen. Andy reached into the car, grabbing the walkie.

"Dispatch, ambulance to 1019 Gerrard St," Andy said.

"Dispatch on the way," a female voice replied to Andy's request. Truthfully, Andy didn't mind the man dying right there, but ethically, she knew calling it in was her best bet.

"Come on," Andy ushered the girl into the car. She hadn't gotten a good look at her in the house, but Andy saw herself in this girl, for some reason.

"What's your name?" Andy gently asked the girl in the back of the squad car. Sam was sitting there as well, waiting for her answer. The girl simply nodded at Sam.

"What?" Andy asked.

"Get him out," the girl quietly said. She clearly didn't trust Sam, with the looks she had been giving him.

"He's very trustworthy," Andy said, Sam knowing this wasn't a good time to speak.

"Just, please," the girl begged.

"Sam," Andy simply said, and Sam opened the door and shut it after lifting himself out of the seat.

"So," Andy started.

"I'm Charlie," the girl said.

"You have a last name?" Andy asked.

"Well actually, it's Charlotte, but nobody calls me that. It's not my name. And McNally," Charlie said.

"What?" Andy asked.

"Charlie McNally, you asked my name." Charlie spoke again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Charlie McNally, you asked my name." Charlie spoke again.

"Your name is," Andy paused.

"Charlie," she smiled at Andy.

"McNally," Andy breathed.

"Yeah, what's your name?" Charlie asked.

"Andy," she spoke.

"You have a last name?" Charlie asked again.

"McNally," Andy refused to lie.

"Your name is McNally," Charlie started.

"Yes," Andy showed the girl her tag on her uniform. Andy quickly got out of the car, leaving Charlie alone.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, reading her face.

"Her name," Andy breathed. Sam grabbed her arms, holding her down.

"What about it?" Sam asked.

"Is McNally," Andy said.

"Oh," Sam simply said.

"Yeah," Andy spoke.

"You think it's a coincidence?" Sam asked.

"Just look at her, Sam. It's kind of obvious that we're related somehow," Andy explained her panic.

"That's what I was afraid of. Do you want me to take her back and call Noelle or Oliver to come get you?" Sam asked.

"No, I'm fine." Andy lied.

"Andy, the girl sitting in our squad car is related to you." Sam was always blunt with his assumptions, but Andy knew that.

"That doesn't mean I have to get all high maintenance," Andy sighed.

"Okay," Sam said suspiciously. "You want to go back to the barn?"

"Please," Andy spoke. They both walked to the cruiser and Sam started the car after plopping himself in the seat. Andy slowly opened the door and slid herself in as well. Charlie was still in the back seat, but she had retreated to as far as she could get into the seat corner.

"Charlie, you ready to go?" Sam asked, turning towards her. The girl just nodded.

"Alright," Sam said and started backing out of the small driveway and into the street. The trio drove back to the barn in complete silence, just hearing radio calls that didn't pertain to them.

"Come on," Sam spoke, and all at once Andy realized they were in the garage. He was ushering Charlie out of her seat so he could process her as a witness. There would be a trial; Sam was going to make sure of it.

"Do you have some crackers or somethin'?" Charlie asked him as the camera snapped her picture.

"I can get you some water," Sam offered.

"Please," Charlie replied. Sam left the processing corridor, leaving a guard to watch over Charlie. Sam walked around the coffee station and grabbed a small bottle from the cooler by the garage entrance.

"Sam," Andy walked up to him.

"McNally," Sam greeted her.

"Do you know anything else?" Andy asked eagerly.

"No, I'm just taking her picture and she asked for some water." Sam gestured the bottle in his hand.

"Oh, okay," Andy looked relieved and walked away. Sam continued his trek to the processing hallways, finding the one he left Charlie in. She was sitting on the ground now.

"Here," Sam tossed it to her. She didn't catch it, but she picked it up and quickly opened it, chugging it down in three gulps. She twisted the cap back on and threw it back at Sam.

"Come on, get up. We have to finish your pictures and get your statement," Sam instructed her. She immediately did what she was told, resuming her position against the wall. She was actually smiling for the pictures and was projecting a vibe that Sam hadn't gotten from her earlier.

"What's up?" Sam gestured at her.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"You don't smile for the perp pics," Sam used the abbreviation.

"Well, I want to," Charlie smiled at him. She twirled her hair in her fingers, effectively greasing them.

"Just, do whatever," Sam told her. He finished the pictures and sat her down in an interrogation room, but with all the lights on.

"Name," Sam said.

"Charlie McNally," Charlie spoke.

"Real name," Sam spoke.

"Charlotte McNally," she said.

"No, what is your real name?" Sam asked.

"Charlotte Andrea McNally," she said.

"No, that's a fake name. There's no way that you're Andy's little sister," Sam scoffed at her.

"I guess mom's been sleeping around," Charlie spoke.

"Yeah, I guess so," Sam finished.

"Birth date," Sam continued.

"November 17th, 1993," Charlie gave.

"Parents name," Sam spoke.

"I'm not a minor," Charlie said. Sam skipped over that line.

"Current address," Sam said.

"Well, I don't know. I've been living in the drug house for a while," Charlie decided.

"Statement," Sam was completely bored.

"Of?" Charlie asked.

"What happened," Sam finished.

"Well, I sat in the little booth and I called 911. Then you guys showed up and you shot the man that was going to sell me tonight. Then I left with you." Charlie finished.

Sam wrote down every word she said in the little box at the bottom of the paper.

"Why did you shoot him?" Charlie asked.

"He had his gun pointed at me, below his waist. He was chasing us and typically, people don't chase the cops. It's the other way around. So who are you?" Sam asked.

"What?" she replied.

"I've got some time to kill, and I'd like to know about my partner's little sister." Sam explained.

"Why should I tell you who I am?" Charlie asked.

"Because I'm a cop, and when a cop asks you a question, you answer." Sam spoke.

"Good answer. You're trying to keep control of this situation, which is me. You're the controlling cop boyfriend that someone like Andy could never love. You thought that, too. But somehow, you got this Andy- shaped hole in your heart, and she got this Officer," Charlie paused, "Swarek- shaped hole in her heart. And you guys are just trying to fill each other's hole," Charlie analyzed them.

"I don't need a psychologist." Sam said.

"I make spot on judgments about people everyday. I have to in order to survive and keep my sanity. You want to hear mine about you?" Charlie asked.

"Shoot," Sam sarcastically spoke.

"You were left as a child. You had no one and now you're clinging to anyone you can get," Charlie started but was interrupted.

"I have better things to do than listen to some girl tell me who she thinks I am." Sam abruptly got up from his chair.

"Claire." Charlie simply said.

"What?" Sam asked, his hand on the doorknob.

"Her name is Claire." Charlie repeated.

"Who's?" Sam asked.

"My mother," Charlie finished.


	3. Chapter 3

"My mother," Charlie finished.

"See, that's not possible either. Maybe you're just trying to punk us because we're cops and you don't trust us. Maybe you did a little research on Andy and you're just trying to piss me off. But this bullshit story you're pulling right now? It's gonna stop, or I'll hand you off to some lowly rookie, someone lower than McNally." Sam was speaking very quickly.

"You are bullshit. That's who I am, you got no proof that says I'm not Charlotte McNally. You want my license?" Charlie just sat in the chair.

"That would be fantastic." Sam sarcastically spat. Charlie rummaged through her pockets, Sam remembering that he hadn't searched the girl. He saw no need, since she was just a witness when she arrived.

"Here," Charlie spat back, throwing her small wallet across the table. Sam picked it up and started searching.

"Lot of cash here," Sam questioned.

"I'm a prostitute, that's how it works," Charlie answered.

"With no pimp?" Sam asked.

"Oh, no. I got a pimp; he's just not around anymore. You shot him, remember?" Charlie asked. Sam continued until he found Charlie's license in the bottom of the stack of cards.

"You have a car?" Sam asked.

"No, why?" Charlie asked back.

"Because having a license usually implies that you have a car to drive, princess," Sam sarcastically nicknamed the girl.

"Mom thought it would be a good idea," Charlie said.

"Okay, look. I know who you are. But you have to give me something. Why did you call us?" Sam asked.

"Ricky started getting mad, so I hid. He was banging on the door, so I called you guys when he left for a minute," Charlie spoke.

"Ricky is…?" Sam asked.

"My pimp, the guy you shot. Richard Garcia," Charlie waited for Sam to write down the name.

"Okay, but how'd you end up in that crackhouse?" Sam asked.

"You want my biography?" Charlie sarcastically asked.

"That'd be great."

"I dropped out of high school because my AP stat teacher gave me a B. I thought it was a good move at the time, later I found out it was really stupid. I was a sophomore and I got frustrated that my GPA was only a 4.6. I needed better than that to get into a good college because I had test anxiety and my scores sucked majorly. So I just dropped out and sat at home for a while. I got this desire to go to dangerous places at night just to piss off my mother. So I went in that part of town, and I saw Ricky. Needless to say, I spent the night at that crackhouse. Then I just started staying there more nights than in my own bed. I decided I wanted some money out of it instead of just sleeping with the pimps." Charlie explained.

"You have a 4.6?" asked Sam.

"Had," corrected Charlie.

"You could have been anything you wanted and you blew it. Why?" Sam asked.

"I was never that perfect girl that everyone wanted me to be." said Charlie.

"You gave up everything you were just because someone else told you to?" Sam asked, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I guess I did," said Charlie.

"So how are you related to Andy?" asked Sam.

"Her mother is my mother. Tommy McNally raised me for a few years, until mom took me away when he started drinking. She left Andy there, my mom thought she was old enough to choose. Andy chose Tommy instead of my mother." Charlie explained.

"Do you know why?" asked Sam.

"Andy thought she could change him. She was always trying to help people, it pissed my mom off that she couldn't naturally do it as well as Andy." said Charlie.

"But she's a social worker now, she helps people everyday," Sam spoke.

"She had to get special training for that. She practically begged the DFACS guys to let her work there. She didn't get paid for a long time," she explained.

"Claire worked at DFACS with no pay?" Sam asked.

"She always was looking to outdo everyone, including Andy and I. She couldn't handle Tommy, but Andy could." said Charlie.

"So Andy stayed with Tommy because she cared more than your mother," said Sam.

"Exactly. But Tommy isn't my father. My father was murdered in 2003, but he was already long gone before then. Tommy just sort of became my father after he and Claire settled down." Charlie spoke.

"Settled down?" Sam asked.

"After Claire slept with my biological father, Tommy made my mother move out, but Andy stayed. After Claire had me, Tommy let her come back." Charlie said.

"Andy doesn't know any of this?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure, why don't you ask her, pretty boy?" Charlie asked.

"I'll do that, Princess." Sam exited the room, looking to find Andy.

"Hey Sam," Tracy greeted him while pouring her coffee.

"Trace, where's Andy?" Sam asked.

"Locker room?" Tracy guessed.

"Thanks," Sam started walking, seeing that Andy wasn't at her desk.

"Andy?" Sam called out as he entered the locker room.

No response. Sam started looking around, finding only one shower running.

"Andy?" Sam called out again.

No answer. Sam saw Andy's shoes laid outside of the curtain. He ripped away the plastic, seeing Andy. She was laying on the ground in the corner with her clothes still on. The shower was running.

"Andy, what's going on?" Sam spoke to her. Andy merely opened her eyes groggily, looking at him. Sam shut off the water and looped his arms under her knees and around her back. He picked her up and carried her into the large changing stall.

"Sam?" Andy asked.

"Yeah?" Sam replied, starting to take off her sopping wet street clothes.

"What're you doing?" Andy asked, not struggling against him.

"Taking off your clothes," Sam replied.


	4. Chapter 4

"Taking off your clothes," Sam said. Andy simply sat there, not resisting him removing her sopping wet garments.

"Do you know how you got here?" Sam asked.

"I was about to get in the shower," Andy said and pointed to her shampoo and conditioner lying on the locker room bench.

"And then?" Sam asked.

"All of a sudden, I just felt really nauseous, so I just kinda sat down where I was standing, which was in the shower. I guess I had already started the water when I hurled and then curled up in the corner." Andy explained.

"Hurl?" Sam asked.

"Right under your shoe," Andy answered. Sam had been so focused on Andy that he hadn't noticed the slimy green bile splattered in the shower.

"Agh, McNally." Sam mumbled and stood up. He began to leave the room when Andy shouted, "Bucket!" and then released even more vomit in the shower stall. Sam grabbed a trashcan and shoved it into Andy's arms, ensuring that she wouldn't get any more vomit on the ground.

"Where're you goin'?" Andy asked weakly.

"To get a mop so I can clean up your puke," Sam spoke.

"Just rinse it down the drain," Andy suggested.

"It's chunky, I can't." Sam bluntly spoke.

"Oh," Andy said, then closed her eyes. Sam walked to the clean- up room and grabbed a mop. He walked back in and Andy was still on the ground. Sam dropped the mop on the ground and went to grab Andy.

"You gotta clean up," Sam stated. He grabbed her wrists, hoisted her up, and helped her into a different shower stall. Sam turned on the cold water to make her wake up and left the stall.

"Stay," Andy grabbed his wrist, almost tripping in the process.

"What?" Sam asked.

"S-stay," Andy stammered weakly.

"I gotta clean up your puke, McNally," Sam started to leave.

"Okay," Andy leaned against the wall again. Sam grabbed the mop and Andy just stood in the stream of the water, shivering. When Sam had finished disposing of Andy's upchuck, he almost left, but remembered McNally was still in the shower. He grabbed her shampoo and conditioner and walked to the stall.

"Here," Sam shoved the bottles through the curtain gap, handing them off to Andy.

"Thanks," Andy mumbled and opened the bottles. As she lathered up, Sam just sat outside the locker room, not knowing if he should leave or stay. As he was thinking about his options, the water shut off. Andy's hand shot out of the curtain, reaching for a towel. Sam grabbed one from her locker and put it in her hand. A moment later, a refreshed McNally stepped out of the stall.

"You good?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Andy wouldn't look at him.

"Charlie told me a lot about your childhood, if you want to go and talk to her," Sam suggested.

"I'd rather you tell me," Andy said.

"Fine. She was saying things about you two having the same mom, Claire, and her sleeping with Tommy to have you and then sleeping with another man to have her," Sam explained.

"And," Andy wanted to hear this.

"And Tommy making her leave after the infidelity, and you stayed with him because she couldn't handle you and Charlie on the way. Then Claire told Tommy she was pregnant, Tommy took pity on her and asked her to come back. She did, had Charlie, then you were all a relatively happy family for a while. Then Tommy started drinking, and Claire took Charlie away. You stayed because she thought you were old enough to choose the right parent, but you chose Tommy because you wanted to change his drinking habits. You always saw the best in him, and Claire wanted no part in what was going on in your life because you chose him instead of her." Sam finished explaining.

"Yeah, that sounds about right, the stuff I can remember anyways. The rest fits the storyline my dad gave me a while back. I just don't know why Claire left me and now she's back." Andy wondered.

"She always wanted to be better than you. She saw that you could always bring out the best in people, and she knew she couldn't do that like you. So she begged DFACS to take her as a social worker because she wanted to help people better than you could as a police officer," Sam continued. He had moved to the other half of the bench, now holding Andy from behind.

"Sam, why are you doing this?" She turned around to look at him.

"What?" Sam asked, innocently.

"You left me, and now you're being nice,"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. Andy turned around to look at Sam.

"You left me in a parking lot. You dumped me on my ass in a parking lot, Sam. You broke my heart and left me alone to pick up the fucking pieces," Andy started to raise her voice.

"You, ignoring me this whole time, makes me feel worse," Sam started.

"No. No, stop. You don't get to feel worse. You dumped me." Andy stated.

"I know," Sam spoke.

"Then there's nothing else to say," Andy finished and got out of Sam's arms. She got up and walked to her locker to grab some clothes. Andy took off her towel with Sam still looking at her.

"You don't get to stare anymore. There's nothing for you to look at," Andy snapped. She continued to put on her clothes, starting with her matching lace underwear and bra. She pulled a t-shirt and jeans on over her undergarments, then hung up her towels. Andy slipped on her tennis shoes, grabbed her bag, and walked to her desk. Sam followed her and sat in her desk before she could.

"Move," Andy firmly spoke. Sam didn't move, so Andy just left her bag at her desk, picked up her cell phone from the center drawer and walked to the interrogation room she knew Charlie would be in. Andy opened the door and saw no one. She checked the others, finding detectives getting confessions, but no Charlie. She left the hallway and found Sam.

"What kind of magic act are you pulling?" Andy bluntly asked.

"What are you talking about, McNally?" Sam asked.


End file.
